Beyond the Gate Part I transcript
Beyond the Gate Part I Transcript Wildwoods Grim: So where do those stodgy, old mages on the council have us going now? Mage: Of all the – The Mages Council orders me to join Archmage Emila near... Weatherly. G: Weatherly, eh? Isn't that your hometown? M: … M: ...Why would the Mages Council send me to Weatherly? G: How should I know? M: You're supposed to know everything. G: I'm supposed to know important things. G: Did the orders say why we're meeting Archmage Emila? M: No... just to report to her for training near Weatherly. G: Sounds dull. At least we have this Kulking to entertain us! Into the Trees G: Aren't you excited to visit home? What do people do in Weatherly? M: Most of them farm Fang Shrimp. G: I can understand why you left. G: Whoa! Speaking of Fang Shrimp! M: Ahh! I hate these things! G: I thought Fang Shrimp were ...smaller. M: They get enormous in the wild. Ehh, I can't believe I had to come back to this place. G: Ah, come on. "Home sweet home," right? M: Not for me. Fang Shrimp Fun M: What's this... ah. G: What did you find? M: A Warden Statue. People in Weatherly have been carving them for hundreds of years to protect against evil. G: Stop being so glum. This assignment will be a breeze. M: Don't jinx it, Grim... G: You're a Mage. You can't counter a simple jinx? G: Yes, indeed. Nothing could possibly go wrong in a pretty forest like this. M: Shut up, Grim. Savage Grove M: So who is this Archmage Emila we're meeting? G: She's... well. She's been on the Mages Council for ages. Some admire her longevity, others curse it. M: What is Archmage Emila like? G: I believe her nickname is "Old Baduhenna". As in the avenging angel. M: Great. G: Is that a -? M: It's a Priomor. They live all other the forests around Weatherly and are a nuisance. They eat Fang Shrimp. Priomor's Den G: Huh. You grew up around here? I'm starting to understand your bleak sense of humor. M: I was considered the village clown. G: … I hate to break it to you, but that was probably more about your nose than your wit. Emila: You're late, Mage. Did the Priomors bother you? M: I apologize for my - E: Like that's of use to anyone. Let's see what you're made of. G: She means a duel, Mage. Prepare yourself! E: You could be worse, I suppose. Let's get going. M: Why are we traveling to Weatherly, Archmage? E: You are going to learn about Pocket Dimension Magic. G: Oh! My favorite! Grim Thicket M: Umm... Pocket Dimension Magic? E: When the Third Dawn began, the world had a lot of excess magic. G: So the gods tucked the extra magic into extra-dimensional pockets: Pocket Dimension Magic. E: At least someone bothered to educate the book. M: So why are we checking on this... Pocket Magic? E: We aren't. We're checking on the Gate that seals the Pocket Dimensions. M: Why? E: Impatient aren't you? Be a good little Mage and take care of those Priomors for me and then I'll explain. Treacherous Paths E: Your fighting isn't terrible. We check on the Gate because Pocket Dimensions are useful prisons. M: Something is imprisoned in the Weatherly Pocket Dimension? E: Several things, actually. Not least of which is a Manakros. M: So, what exactly is a Manakros? E: Book! Educate the child. G: It's from a family of magical parasites. It latches onto a host and controls it utterly. A Manakros is powerful enough to control a demi-god or a demon. E: Huh. Amazing that creatures that disgusting can make such excellent dinners. M: … E: I love a nice Fang Shrimp Curry over crispy seaweed noodles. Don't you? Primeval Trail G: Wait... the Weatherly Gate... isn't that where the Abatene are imprisoned too? E: Why, yes. It is. G: Wow... M: Okay, one of you tell me what an Abatene is. E: "The" Abatene were an order of evil mages. M: Is there a chance they could escape? E: If there were, three or four archmages would be checking the Gate, not me an a pup like you. M: So what are we- E: Hush! Listen! Cultist: Sir Halleal says the ceremony- M: Cultists! Old Enemies M: The Cult of the Fourth Dawn! What are they doing here? E: We might know more if you hadn't attacked attacked him right away. M: … You don't... these cultists are... there will be more of them. There's always more of them. C: Hurry – we must get to the Gate, Sir Halleal awaits. C: Whenever the Fourth Dawn comes, we will be there for it. E: Bleh. Fanatics. Get 'em, mage. E: Blasted Cultist! Weren't you supposed to have destroyed them? M: I've defeated many of them. E: Well, do a better job, child! Send this lot to the Abyss! Dim Roads E: So you think these cultists might be able to meddle with the Gate? M: Yeah... They have a habit of destroying things. Sometimes by accident. M: What is that thing? G: Oh, no... E: A Marigatt! Attack it, Mage! E: Mage, the Gate is compromised. M: You're sure? G: A Marigatt is a weak form of magical parasite, but it could only have come from the Pocket Dimension. E: If we can't reseal the Gate properly, the Manakros could escape. Unlit Path E: More Marigatts! Don't let them get near you, mage. M: They haven't been difficult to defeat... E: I didn't say they were. But you're no use to me if one possesses you. M: Do the Marigatts mean the Gate is open? E: No. If the Gate were completely open, we would be drowning in Ethereal magic. Right now, the magic will only be dripping out. M: If the Gate did open, what would happen to Weatherly? E: Child, let's nopt think about that until we have to. One Marigatt at a time. Tenebrous Route C: Sir Halleal has opened the Gate! C: Excellent! Let's hurry to be part of those who ascend! E: More cultists! Yeck! I'll take the ones on the left. You take the right. M: The Cultists said the Gate was open... E: Those cultists were fools. G: If it was open, we would see giant holes torn in the fabric of reality. M: "Giant holes in the fabric of reality"... great. Ethereal Evils E: So who is this "Sir Halleal" the cultists mentioned? M: I don't know. E: You're supposed to be the expert on these cultists, aren't you? E: Blast it! A Mantle! M: A what? G: It's someone possessed by a Marigatt! Watch out! M: That must have been a villager from Weatherly... E: It wasn't anymore. Once you become a Mantle, you're as good as dead. Dismal Hills E: I believe Archmage Ridley found you at Weatherly, right? M: ...Yes. E: I seem to recall an "incident." M: … C: Get out of my way, Mages! You will not deprive me of eternity. E: What drivel is this? C: I shall join with the Ethereal beings! They will make me immortal! E: Angels preserve us. The idiot wants to be possessed by a Marigatt! Haunted Grove M: You think the Cultists are trying to become hosts for Marigatts? E: It sounds like. It will extend their lives, but they won't have any control over it. Idiot children! M: Oh Stormsblood... a Marigatt just attached to that cultist. C: Ahh... yes! I will be immortal! Blessed Marigatts! Praise Sir Halleal! M: That's revolting... E: Destroy him before the Mantle has time to adjust... Oh no! Too late! G: Well done, Mage! E: Passable performance... Old "Friends" M: It's easier to take the cultists out before they become Mantles. E: Agreed. We'll destroy as many as we can on the way to the Gate! M: You? Don't I know you two? Cultist Eustace: Us?! We know no Mages! Cultist Alexi: Wait, I remember this one, Eustace! Didn't we- CE: Shut up, Alexi! Prepare to meet your doom, Mage! CA: We surrender! CE: We do! M: Uhh... Okay. Tangled Trees Alexi: Oh, thank you for sparing us, kind Mage! Eustace: Shut up! We don't know why the Mage spared us! E: Yes, Mage, why did you spare these two? E: You haven't explained your mercy to those cultists. M: They might have useful information. Cultists, I will give you to Archmage Emilia if you don't answer my questions. CE: I'll never betray the Fourth Dawn. CA: What are you talking about? After what Sir Halleal did – umph! CE: Shut up! Soaring Dream E: Huh. What did this Halleal do to the Cult of the Fancy Robes? CE: The Cult of the Fourth Dawn. E: Whatever. CA: He betrayed us! That's what! M: What exactly did this Sir Halleal do? CA: He said that the creatures trapped by the Gate would make us immortal. E: The Marigatts! Haha! It's true, sort of. But you lose your soul, of course. Creeping Roots G: Watch out! More Marigatts! CE: The book talks! What witchery is this?! CA: So, does the book hear what we say, too? G: Yup. And the more I listen to you, the easier it will be to suck your soul into my pages! Bwahaha! Cursed Foes CE: Okay, Alexi – first chance we get, we run away. CA: Awww... but I'm starting to like them. CE: You're what?! You fool! They'll happily fed us to the – M: Fang Shrimp? Or maybe we'll save you for the Manakros, if it escapes the Gate. CA: A foe! What are you waiting for Mage? Attack! M: She's blind. I can't fight a- E: Blast it, Mage! That's an Abatene! Fight! M: The Abatene have escaped the Gate too? E: It seems so. Your little Cultist pets have run off. M: What? They're gone? G: What did you expect? Those two haven't survived this long by sticking around for heroics. Dark Trees E: We need to find this Halleal character. M: Agreed. And reseal the gate. E: I'll deal with the Gate. You deal with Halleal. G: Yes, ma'am... E: You neraly let that Marigatt beat you. Do you want to be a Mantle? M: No, Archmage. G: Ah, the advantages of being a book: no brains to be eaten. M: You can say that again. Ethereal Bleed M: Wait. What happened to the forest? E: It's the first signs of the Gate opening. G: The Dimensional Pocket is leaking Ethereal Magic into our world from beyond the Gate... M: Will the forest stay like this, after you reseal the Gate? E: Hopefully not. Don't let the pretty Ethereal power trick you – it would be dangerous to leave parts of the world like this. Infernal Thicket M: It shifted... E: The Gate isn't fully opened yet. The Ethereal magic is seeping out instead of rushing. It'll still cause trouble. M: What do you mean? E: Ethereal magic accelerates growth and it tries to revert things to their natural form. E: This Sir Halleal... you need a lot of power to open up a gate. M: I've handled powerful mages before. E: Of course you have sweetie. What could possibly go wrong? Unworldly Forest E: If only we had time to cook these Fang Shrimp properly. It's such a waste. M: Grim, you've gotten quiet. Are you... well? G: It's nothing. I'm fine. Demonic Trials M: Grim, are you sure you're alright? You look... pale? Is that even possible? G: No. It isn't. And i'm fine. E: If I can seal the Gate soon, the damage will be minimal. M: Right. Seal the Gate, thwart the Cult, make sure the Nankros doesn't possess anyone and hunt down every Fang Shrimp. Sounds like a plan. C: Do you prefer to be blasted with magic or stabbed in your last moments? M: I'm not planning on letting you do either. M: A demon? Sir Halleal is a demon? Sir Halleal: Of course! And a rather handsome one at that. M: I knew the Cultists were foolish, but trusting a demon? E: Stop muttering and attack, Mage! SH: Hold a moment, Mage! We might be on the same side. M: Aren't you the one who opened the Gate? SH: Yes. But that was a misjudgment on my part. I should like to seal it again. M: We aren't going to take help from - E: Quiet, Mage. Magical emergencies make for strange companions. Category:Transcripts Category:Events